Loki
Loki was a Jötunn and the Norse god of mischief and deception. Mythology Loki is the son of the Giants, Farbauti and Laufey, he also has two brothers Helblinde and Býleistr. Loki is known as the trickster God, he is not evil, nor is he good, he lived in Asgard even though he was from Jotunheim (the land of the giants). He loved to make trouble for anyone and everyone especially for the Gods and Goddesses in Asgard. Loki was both cunning and clever and he always came up with new ideas to annoy and bring people in the uttermost embarrassments. Loki just loved to prank people in all the ways he could think of as long as he thought it was funny. After he got someone in trouble with his pranks, he often saved them so he would look like the hero of the day. Loki was first married to the Jötunn Angrboða who gave birth to Hel, the Goddess of the grave, Jörmungandr, the Great Serpent who slays Thor during Ragnarök and Fenrir, the Wolf who bites off one of the hands of Týr and who kills Odin during Ragnarok. Loki was also the Mother of Odin's horse, Sleipnir after shape-shifting into a mare and courting the stallion Svaðilfari, as is recounted in the tale of the fortification of Asgard. He then later marries the Goddess Sigyn and they have two sons whose names were Vali and the other son was variously rendered as either Narfi or Nari. Loki was said to have entered into a blood brotherhood with Odin, and whether it was this or his right that gave him access to Asgard is unknown. After Loki had been chased away by Thor for insulting all the Gods and Goddesses, Loki was then sought out and bound to a rock by the entrails of his son Narfi, who had been torn to pieces by his son, Vali, who had been transformed into a ravenous wolf. The faithful Sigyn kept watch over her husband, catching the poison from the serpent that Skadi placed over Loki's head. It was said that, when Sigyn left to empty the bowl, the poison would drip into Loki's eyes. His writhing from the pain caused earthquakes. He was chained until the day of Ragnarök, the end of the Gods, where he will fight amongst the Jotnar and face Heimdallr. Upon the field of Vígríðr, the two will slay each other. In Vikings Loki is blamed by one of the crew for the difficulty of the voyage, saying Ragnar is partnered with the God of tricks also known as the Wrath of the Northmen. Floki principally worships Loki and believes himself to be a descendant of the God. Ragnar notices that Floki is a lot like Loki, only not a God. King Horik and Floki quip over a story about Loki stealing a necklace that belonged to Freyja while in the shape of a fly. The idol Bjorn discovers in Floki's workshop is specified as Loki in the script. Floki also names his daughter Angrboda, in homage to Loki's first wife. A hearth-stone featured in Wrath of the Northmen, a replica of the Snapstun stone, which features the image of Loki. In The Lord's Prayer Floki tells Ubbe of how Loki was punished for a terrible crime by being tied to a rock with poison from a dead snake dripping into his eyes. Later, Ragnar punishes Floki in a similar fashion: exchanging the snake for chinese water torture. In a cruel irony, Floki's wife Helga comes and tries to collect the dripping water with a bowl, much like Loki's wife Sigyn did with the poison. In Full Moon, Rafarta accuses Floki of having taken the expedition to the land of Loki. Personality Early on, Loki was considered to be useful and clever, his quick wit was often useful against enemies of the Gods, but mischief and finally malevolence eventually took over at the expense of many Gods, particularly Thor. Loki also demonstrates a complete lack of concern for the well-being of the other fellow Gods, a trait which could be discerned, in vague outline, merely by considering his offspring. Loki often runs afoul not only of societal expectations, but also of what we today might call "The laws of nature". In tales Loki is portrayed as a scheming coward who cares only for shallow pleasures and self-preservation. He’s by turn playful, malicious, and helpful, but he’s always irreverent and nihilistic. Gallery Loki.png LokiInBones.jpg Loki c1.png Norse.png History-vikings infographic-744x420.png 250px-Lokistone.jpg LOKI.jpg 220px-Loki, by Mårten Eskil Winge 1890.jpg Loki's stone.png Loki c1.png Trivia * Loki is a shape-shifter and has been known to transform himself into a salmon, mare, seal a fly and possibly an elderly woman. * Loki is often called Laufeysson, despite his father being Farbauti and Norse names being patronymical in nature. This is simply because Norse mythology was originally told through alliterative poetry and Loki Laufeysson simply worked better as a rhyme. Category:Gods